the_binge_eaters_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
EosforosArcharus
ChaosSyldin is a player for the game "Tokyo Ghoul: Bloody Nights" on ROBLOX. He serves as an executive member of the Binge Eaters, before joining the Binge Eaters he used to work at Anteiku as a Manager. His loyalty towards the Binge Eaters is somewhat questionable due to his previous role in Anteiku. And his uneasiness towards killing. Appearance ChaosSyldin is a young male with hazel eyes and slick black hair. ChaosSyldin is normally spotted wearing a gas mask in order to hide his entire face. His Ghoul name is Shadow Reaper as he mainly operates at night, stalking his target from the shadows. Personality ChaosSyldin '''is very a very chill person, he can however snap unexpectedly if someone gets on his bad side. Aside from that he is friendly towards his friends and to those who are friendly and respectful back. He does not take kindly to people who attack his friends and those in the group. Relationships Hapian2 Hapian2 is considered one of ChaosSyldin's best friends who he met in a skype chat with a fellow acquaintance, since then he has been involved in multiple groups of hers and was the Liutennant Commander in one of her military groups. Bravenwolf2782 Bravenwolf2782 is another one of ChaosSyldin's best friends, he met Bravenwolf2782 in a previous anime group known as Project Titans and they have been friends ever since. He too has also served along side ChaosSyldin in a military group. Even though they have had their fair share of ups and downs he is still regarded as a great friend. Bullgon5 Bullgon5 is one of ChaosSyldin's best friends, he also met Bullgon5 in Project Titans and have been friends since then. Bullgon5 has also served along side ChaosSyldin in the same military group. He is regarded as a true friend to ChaosSyldin. Killingkilo1 KillingKilo1 is one of ChaosSyldin's best friends and has been with him since they first met. They met in Project Titans and have been great friends since then. He has been involved in the same military group as ChaosSyldin and has proven to be a trusted friend to ChaosSyldin. Although they have had their ups and downs they still get along and are great friends to one another. King1865 King1865 is regarded as one of ChaosSyldin's great friends, he met King in a military group known as Army of Darkness and even though they rarely spoke together ChaosSyldin still considers him a great friend to have. Truewar216 Truewar216 is considered one of ChaosSyldin's best friends they both met in a military group by the name of Army of Darkness and they have gotten along since. Truewar216 is considered as one of ChaosSyldin's best friends due to him being there to help ChaosSyldin and the rest of the group at any time. Current Skills All ghouls have 2 skills the same, the rest depend on their kagune type * '''Bikaku '''Kagune, His Bikaku kagune is a single tail that resembles a scorpion's stinger. All ghouls get a kagune at level 1 but cannot equip it until level 20. * '''Super Jump, All ghouls at level 17 will obtain the ability to jump really high, which is handy for escaping the CCG, but not for escaping other ghouls * Kick, All ghouls get this ability at level 18, it allows the user to kick, nothing else, so it's pretty useless * Stab, All Bikaku ghouls get this ability at level 20, it's their main source of attacking, without this all you can do it punch, punching isn't very effective against other ghouls or bandits Image Gallery